Never mess with Yami's girl
by DemonRedBeastBoy
Summary: Kiba is Jealous of Naruto having the hottest girl in the leaf. But when he tries to steal Hinata he unleashes something that is far worse than Kyuubi. Yami Naruto is here to play. Warning if you like Kiba stay away or if you have a problem with Yami Naruto stay away but if not please enjoy


Yami Naruto lays the law down

Dizz-sensei: Yo yo yo …. The Prince of Disaster here bringing you a new one shot however this does not concern Yami Hinata but Yami Naruto

Naruto: O_O oh god what have you done?

Yami Naruto: ('evil grin') this will be fun

Hinata: 'blushes lightly' W-w-warning Dizz-s-s-s-sensei does n-not own Naruto-kun… I I mean Naruto and is not making a-a-a-any cash from this fic p-p-please enjoy 'bows'

Dizz-sensei: If I did Naruto would be tapping Hinata's fine ass daily without rest

Hinata: O_O 'faints'

Naruto + Yami Naruto : O_O HINATA!

Dizz-sensei: Damn enjoy the fanfic

The war against Obito and Madara Unchiha was over, and Naruto Uzumaki was happily dating Hinata Hyuuga for over 3 years now. He was happy and made sure Hinata knew how much she was loved daily. However, one man was not happy about Hinata being with Naruto and that was Kiba Inuzuka and that damn mutt had a plan to make the hottest girl in Konoha all his. But in trying he would unleash something far worse than Kyuubi, the real Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto lay peacefully under the covers with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. He looked over at her and smiled softly before he leaned down kissing her lips gently before he stood up getting out of bed to cook her breakfast. He grabs his underwear and pants putting them on before he walked to the kitchen.

Smelling them food from the kitchen, Hinata's eyes flutter open as she woke up from her peaceful dream before she looked around not seeing Naruto in bed with her. She looked up confused before she smiled softly smelling something good from the kitchen. She stretched her limps letting the sheets fall off her nude body revealing her perfect bust with the right amount of muscle from her ninja training to make her tone but not enough to make her lose that gorgeous body. She looked around and grabbed one of Naruto's shirts slipping it on her body which only went down to her mid thighs letting her show off those tone legs that looked to go one for miles. Hinata grabbed a pair of panties and slipped it on. She stood up walking gracefully to the kitchen. She smiled softly seeing Naruto cooking. She walked over, her feet lightly touching the floor almost like she was floating. She looked over Naruto's shoulder wrapping her slim arms around his bare abs with her tits pushing against his back.

Hinata smiled softly and kissed his neck "Good morning Naruto-kun" she purred softly as she held him while he cooked.

Naruto grinned before he moved around and wrapped his arms around her as he made a clone to finish cooking. "Good Morning Hime… Breakfast is almost done" he said smiling at her

Hinata smiled before she kissed him and pouted softly "you left me cold in Bed Naruto-kun" she said with a cute pout looking at her boyfriend

Naruto chuckled "sorry but I thought since you had to see Baa-chan today then you would like something for breakfast "he said as he kissed her lips causing the girl to moan softly. He chuckled pulling away seeing her eyes glaze over from the kiss before she snapped back to reality.

Hinata lightly hit his chest before she moved away crossing her arms "tease" she said before she smiled softly "thank you Naruto-kun" she said smiling at him.

After Breakfast with her boyfriend, Hinata walked towards the Hokage tower with a smile on her face. She knew that Naruto was going to be doing something special for her tonight and was hoping that today was the day that he was going to propose to her. She knw nothing was going to ruin this day for her. She did not know how wrong she was.

Hinata walked into the office of the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju the great granddaughter for the 1st and great grandniece of the 2nd. She looked at the Hokage before she noticed Kiba was there with a cocky grin on his face raping her with his eyes. Tsunade was looking sadly at Hinata as she walked into her office. Hinata could feel something was wrong and started to get worried. She had a feeling it had something to do with Kiba being here. Judging from the look on Tsunade's face this was not going to be good.

Tsunade looked at Hinata with a defeated look to her "Hinata thank you for coming please have a seat" she said motioning towards the chair in front of her. Hinata watched the Hokage before she did as she was told looking to the old woman with concern on her face.

"Hokage-sama what is wrong?" she asked looking at her ignoring how Kiba was looking at her. She moved close looking at the hokage waiting to be told what was wrong. Tsunade took a breath before she slid a document over to Hinata for her to read. Hinata was confused by this before she took it reading it before she gasped and looked to Kiba.

Tsunade looked at her sadly "I am sorry…. But your father has agreed for you to be married to Kiba within a week or your sister Hanabi will be forced to do it in your stead "she said softly as she felt helpless while Kiba was smirking down at Hinata.

Hinata stood quick and looked at Kiba "why... you know I am seeing Naruto so why are you doing this to me?" she asked tears threatening to fall from her lavender eyes.

Kiba looked at her with a perverted smile "simple… I am going to be alpha soon and I will need the perfect bitch to bare me my pups" he said as he looked at her body licking his lips.

Hinata looked disgusted before she glared at him "you cannot do this Kiba… this is not right" she said tears falling from her eyes now glaring at her former teammate and friend.

Kiba looked at her before he turned and headed for the door. He smirked over at her "it is either you or I make your sister my bitch… see you at the wedding" he said before he walked out.

Tsunade looked at Hinata before she stood up and hugged the girl holding her close as she broke down crying on the floor. Tsunade held her much like a mother does for her child whispering how sorry she was. Hinata cried into her chest as she could not believe this was happening to her after finally getting the man she loved everything was falling apart because of someone she thought was her friend. Tsunade held the girl before HInata walked out dreading how she was going to tell this to her beloved Naruto.

A few days later Naruto was furious was he sat in his apartment seeing looking at a picture of Hinata. Kiba was forcing Hinata to marry him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He stared at the picture before he closed his eyes going into his mindscape before he was in a field sitting on Kuruma's nose.

Naruto looked at the fox "I cannot let this happen to my hime… she is mine not that damn dogs but I cannot do anything. "He said sadly as he had his face in his hands.

The nine tailed fox looked up at his jailor before he sighed " **You can… you need to kill that damn dog for pulling shit like this** " he said which caused Naruto to look at him

"How? ... I cannot do that no matter how much I want to" he said as he growled feeling pure hatred for Kiba which made him stop " wait….maybe I can" he whispered softly as he looked around " Which is Yami?" he asked looking at the demon fox.

Kuruma blinked surprised by Naruto wanting to speak with his evil half after taming it three years ago. Kuruma looked at him before he looked towards a lone tree "**There kit… he is there but why do you need him?" **he asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked to the fox and smirked "because I think it's time I let someone cut lose" he said before he jumped off and walked towards the tree. Sitting there was Yami Naruto or more commonly known as Dark Naruto. He was all of Naruto's hatred, jealousy, rage and desires that Naruto put away so that he would never become a monster. Yami looked to see Naruto and smirked " _**oh so it seems you are back… how does it feel to let your girlfriend be forced to marry that mutt?"**_ he asked with an evil grin looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Yami with a blank look " how would you like control of my body?" he asked shocking Yami to the point that his evil grin fell right off his faces. Yami stared at Naruto "_**w-what?"**_ he asked shocked hearing that from Naruto. Naruto stared at Yami for a few moments with a blank look on his face "I want you to teach Kiba a lesson and take over my body. I cannot do it cause I do not want to look like an ass for doing this to someone that was supposed to be my friend that and you are a version of me will all my negative emotions so you will have no problem doing it"

Yami looked to Naruto before he smirked then an evil smile appeared on his face as his eyes glowed for a moment.

Meanwhile Hinata was crying after having be forced to break up with Naruto, She was being forced to marry Kiba and become his fuck toy. She sighed as she walked down the floor towards Kiba who was dressed in a black tux with a smirk on her face. The room was filled with both membders the the Hyuuga clan and the Inuzuka clan with some of her friends who felt sorry. However, she did not see Naruto at all. She cried harder knowing that she would never marry the man she loved and was not listening as the Priest started the wedding. She was not there was the Priest said that if there was one that felt these two should not be wed please speak now. Before the sentence was finished though the doors snapped up to see Naruto with his hair covered his eyes as his red cloak with black flames moved in the wind.

Kiba's eyes narrowed looked at the blonde dead last pissed " Naruto what the fucking hell are you doing here?" he growled pushing Hinata behind him. Hinata looked to Naruto happy but paused feeling something was wrong.

Naruto walked forward an evil Aura surrounding him as he walked towards Kiba . "_**Naruto is not here please leave a message after the smack" **_he said as he stood in front of Kiba.

_**SMACK!**_

Kiba was slammed into the wall having been punched by Naruto. Naruto smirked before he looked up revealing that the whites of his eyes had gone black with his blue eyes replaced with deep crimson eyes looking at Kiba. "_**oh poor dog but you should know that this lovely young girl does will not be able to take your tiny cock Kiba-baka**_" he said in a taunting tone as he pulled Hinata to him grabbed one of her large tits pulling it. Hinata gapsed and moaned having seen this Naruto during times when Naruto was feeling very kinky and would want to take her hard, "_**You see Kiba-baka Hinata-hime has had my 11inch cock in every hole on her body. We have tried my shadow clones and had a gang bang, I used level two of the rasengan training to rotate he breast making her scream. I used my sexy jutsu to fuck her. And Harem Jutsu for a lesbian orgy and finally I used harem jutsu with a partial transformation… that is Harem Jutus Dick girl version**_" he said causing Hinata to blush and some of the girls to gasp. Yami Naruto smirked at Kiba before he moved Hinata behind him. "_** And you tried to take someone that did not belong to you… for that you are going to die Kiba**_" he said with an evil smile looking at him.

Kiba looked at Naruto before he growled " FUCK YOU NARUTO SHE IS GOING TO BE MINE AND WILL HAVE MY PUPS BUT TOO BAD YOU WILL BE DEAD AKAMARU ATTACK!" he shouted to his dog would barked. The big white dog charged at Naruto and jumped to bite him before he was met with a kunai right in his throat killing him instantly. Yami Naruto laughed before he threw the dog to the floor _**"tsh and Hime wonders why I hate dogs… filthy mutts**_." He said kicking the dog to Kiba who stood in shock looking at his dog falling to his knees.

Kiba was in shock before he looked to Naruto and charged at him before he was hit in the heart by a Jyuukan strike to his heart by Hinata who stared at him. "You will not harm Naruto-kun" she said in a monotone. Kiba was in shock looking at Hinata as his heart stopped beating his his brain was still functioning. The last thing he saw was Hinata kissing Naruto while the naruto that killed his dog grabbed her breast teasing them.

Naruto smirked looking at the dead Kiba before he looked to Hinata's father "try this again old man … and you will die along with the rest of your family…. There are worse things than Kyuubi in Naruto's head…. And I am that thing" he said with an evil smirk before he looked to Hinata " _**come slut… the boss is giving me time to have some fun and I want to play with my Hinata-surebu**_ " he said as he walked with Hinata before he looked to Hiashi with an evil smile " _**your daughter is mine old man…. You better hope I do not decide to add your other to that list**_" he said before he vanished with Hinata in a yellow flash.

Dizz-sensei : well that was Yami Naruto laying down the law….. I wrote this cause I was bored tonight and thought it would be fun. By the way Hinata will not be back for a while cause um look ' opens door Hinata was chained to the ceiling being whipped by Yami Naruto ' Yeah they are bust to um… review and thanks for reading


End file.
